


Work For It

by PrincessTreacle



Series: The Grease Stains Universe [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, MC - Freeform, Motorcycles, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: Rachel leaned in close and Paul lowered his head so she didn't have to reach far. "I couldn't just give you my body, could I? I wanted you to work for it." She pulled back to see Paul staring at her, mouth open and eyes wide. Part two of the Grease Stains series.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote
Series: The Grease Stains Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146983





	Work For It

Work For It

**Thanks for moviequeen51 for pre-reading.**

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Rachel watched him from across the bar. He ran his fingers over the condensation of the glass before he picked it up and took a sip. Anyone who didn't know him would mistake it for alcohol. But it wasn't. Coke was his drink of choice. He'd never touched alcohol. Didn't like it. She found it slightly amusing. He could put a bullet in the brain of someone no problem but ask the man to drink some whisky and he'd turn his face up in disgust and cuss you out.

She thought she'd been inconspicuous with her staring but obviously not because he turned to her and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

Rachel rubbed her thighs together before she sauntered over to him, leaning against the bar.

His eyes raked over her but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She never felt uncomfortable with him. And if she did… well it was always a good kind of uncomfortable. The kind that makes you hot one second but caused goosebumps to rise across your skin the next. The kind that sends tingles through your body. The kind that makes your heart beat a little bit faster.

"Can I help you with something?" His voice was teasing, his wood coloured eyes glinting under the lights of the bar.

Rachel felt her lips turn upwards in a smile. "Just browsing."

"What exactly are you browsing?" he asked as his hand crept closer to hers on the bar.

Rachel bit her lip and looked away.

"Don't play coy now, it was just getting interesting."

"You're an ass, Lahote."

Paul threw his head back and laughed; a deep chuckle that had her stomach churning and her hands itching to hold him.

Silence enveloped them as Paul turned on his stool and looked out on the party that was happening.

"Who'd have thought?" He started. "Lions and Wolves working together?"

It did seem surreal. This rivalry that had lasted for years was now completely forgotten thanks to the Volturi. They had become united by a common enemy.

"I don't think it's a bad thing," she confided. She watched as her brother gave Nessie a smirk as they danced. The younger girl turning in his arms so her back was against his chest. Jake put his lips to her neck and Nessie reached back, her hands gliding through his black hair as his hands dipped down her body to her hips.

"It can only be a good thing if we take that fucker down." Aro Volturi was dangerous and a force to be reckoned with. But neither her brother nor Edward were going to let him get away with what he was doing. Drugs and guns were one thing but young girls? That was a whole other ballpark.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she asked, aware of the vulnerability that crept into her voice.

"Not worried about me, are you?"

Rachel just smiled.

"I'm always careful," he told her, turning to give her just the briefest of glimpses before he twisted back to face the party.

"Good," she said quietly. "Because if you got injured because you were reckless, I'd be pissed." She moved closer to him, their arms brushing.

"Careful, Rachel," he muttered quietly. "You're giving me the impression you might actually like me."

She turned her body towards him and took another step closer. One of her hands went to the grey t-shirt he wore. She lay her palm flat against his muscled chest and felt the heat of his body radiating through the material.

"Don't," Paul said gently. "Don't do it if you're not interested, Rach." Paul had always made his interest in her clear.

Her other hand came up and she let her fingers rest on the nape of his neck, gently threading them through his short black hair.

"I'm interested, Paul."

He let out a snort. "You've done a wonderful job of hiding it."

Rachel leaned in close and Paul lowered his head so she didn't have to reach far. "I couldn't just give you my body, could I? I wanted you to work for it." She pulled back to see Paul staring at her, mouth open and eyes wide. It made her giggle.

"Come on," she told him quietly. She took one of his hands in both of hers and led him away from the party and towards the large clubhouse.

When he didn't resist, she felt her heart skip a beat. She'd made him work for this moment, not wanting to jump straight into bed with him despite what her body said. She wanted to be sure. She knew she was a 'hot commodity'; at least that what some of the boys at MIT had said when they found out she was sister to _the_ Jacob Black. That's why they had wanted to sleep with her. And yes, it may have been silly or stupid to make him wait this long, acting like she didn't care but she just wanted to protect herself. The idea of getting her heart broke terrified her. And she had no doubt in her mind that Paul could do that to her if he really wanted.

The walk to her room in the clubhouse was short and in no time at all, Paul was sat on the bed as he watched Rachel shut the door behind her.

She turned and leaned on it, hands behind her back as Paul's dark eyes bore in hers.

"Come here." It was a simple command, but his voice sent tingles through her body.

She walked over to him, liking the fact that he had to look up at her, his face perfectly level with her chest.

He gently took her hands in his and soothed his fingers over her knuckles, tilting his head so he could look at her.

"I've waited a long time for this," he told her. His voice caused more tingles to spread across her skin.

"I know but I wanted to make sure …" She suddenly wanted him to understand. She wanted him to know that she had spent the last year and a half craving him but needing to protect herself.

"Shh," he whispered, his voice kind. "You don't have to explain. I'm just glad you're here."

Rachel smiled. "Me too."

He released one of her hands and brought it to her face, his thumb stroking over her cheek before he let it wander across her lips.

Rachel let out a whimper.

Paul let his fingers caress her chin before he tilted his head and pulled her closer, their lips finally meeting in the middle.

His lips were soft and tentative. He gave her a small peck before pulling back slightly, allowing her the option of stopping.

But Rachel wouldn't let him go far, she pressed her lips to his more forcefully as she let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck, holding him place. When her fingers pulled on his hair, Paul lost it.

His tongue parted her lips and thrust itself into her mouth as his hands grasped her waist and she was lifted from the floor, a squeal leaving her lips before he situated her above him, her thighs either side of his legs on the soft bed.

His hands returned to her back and he wrapped them tightly around her, pressing their bodies together.

They kissed passionately; their heads angling towards one another, tongues touching and breaths coming out in pants.

When Paul left her lips and let his mouth trail over her chin and down her neck, Rachel's head drop back and she clutched at him. She was on fire. Who knew he could have this effect on her body? She didn't. She suspected but dear Lord, experiencing it in person was something completely different.

His lips were so soft as they touched her caramel skin and his tongue was gentle as he tasted her pulse point, neck and collar bone.

Paul dipped his head and let his tongue taste the skin in between her breasts before he lifted his head to look at her, his fingers lightly pulling on the edge of her t-shirt.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

Paul lifted the garment from the bottom, peeling it away from her body until it was over her head and he discarded it on the floor.

His hungry eyes roved over the top half of her body and Rachel was so grateful she had decided to buy some new underwear. It was simple black lace and God it felt good against her skin.

A smile fell over Paul's lips and his hands came up and touched the sides of her bra, his fingers almost reverently stroking over the material.

His eyes look upwards at her and Rachel bit her lip, her eyes dark as she watched him place a kiss in between her breasts.

His hands slipped to her back and felt them find the hook of the bra.

When he looked at her, she nodded.

He unclasped the bra with practised ease and Rachel used her hands to pull the straps down her arms and then pull the material away from her skin, bearing her breasts to Paul.

His eyes went to her nipples straight away; two circular mocha tips nestled on caramel skin.

He let out a groan and then placed his lips on her, just above her nipple.

Rachel's head fell back and she grasped his bicep with one hand, a desperate attempt to ground herself.

She thought he would kiss her, lick her, take her pebbling nipple in his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. But he didn't. He turned his face slightly and kissed the exact same spot above her other breasts, his eyes on her face the entire time, watching how she reacted to him.

She let out a shuddering moan and when he didn't move, she looked down at him.

"More?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

"More."

His lips went back to the same spot. His tongue reached out and the tip touched her skin before he slid it down, swirling it around her nipple, avoiding the peak until she tugged at his hair.

She felt his smile against her breast and then her nipple was in his warm mouth, his tongue circling the rapidly hardening peak as his other hand grasped her free breast and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Rachel moaned and ground down onto him.

"Yes," she hissed, her clit beginning to throb.

He pulled away and blew a breath across her now wet nipple, goosebumps rising across her skin as pleasure surged through her veins. She reached behind him and grasped his t-shirt in her hands, frantically pulling it off so they could be skin to skin.

When her nipples met his bare, hard chest, Rachel moaned. Briefly, Paul captured her lips with his, before he placed his hands on her lips and lifted her and put her back on her feet.

Rachel was going to complain until Paul got to his feet too. He kissed her deeper this time, his lips slanting over hers, stealing her breath as his hands simultaneously left fire and goosebumps in their wake. His hands left her hips and he took the two fleshy globes of her backside in his hands and squeezed.

"I love your body," he whispered against her lips.

"You've not seen it all yet."

Paul gave her such a smirk she debated dropping to her knees in front of him right there and then, pulling his jeans down with her and taking his (what appeared to be) substantial erection in her mouth. But his fingers went to the jeans she had been wearing and he unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, kneeling as he did.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and glanced up, watching her watch him. Slowly, he pulled her jeans from her, helping her to not only step out of them but her shoes as well.

She was left in nothing but her black lace panties.

Lightly, his pointer finger traced the detailing on her underwear, hard enough that she could feel him but light enough that she didn't get the pressure she craved.

"Did you buy these for me?"

"Yes."

His nose ran over her thigh, her skin flaring to life. His hands went to her ass where he took two handfuls, squeezing the skin before returning them to her legs.

"I'm honoured," he breathed against her skin and it took her a second to realise what he was talking about.

Before she could think of a snarky response, Paul's nose was pressed against the lace of her underwear and he was breathing deeply, his breath fluttering across her skin as he did. Her head spun and her toes curled into the carpet.

With a swiftness she didn't realise he possessed, Paul stood to his full height and stripped himself of his t-shirt, jeans, sock and shoes.

Rachel's eyes went to his black boxers. She could see the outline of his cock… and God was it magnificent.

"See something you like?" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice but she ignored it, her attention entirely focused on the appendage encased in dark cotton underwear that was directly in front of her.

Rachel touched his abs with one hand as the other gently felt the length of him through his underwear, lightly running her hand up his length before the ran her thumb over the tip.

Paul let out the smallest of moans and his hands gripped her hips.

Rachel slid both hands around to his back and she pushed the material from his hips and her eyes went wide when his cock sprang free. It was thick and large. Now, cocks in generally weren't pretty, but there was something about Pauls. Maybe it was the way it stretched from his body? Maybe it was the way the taut skin shifted over the length? Or maybe it was simply the fact that it belonged to _him_.

She started at the base, grasping it gently in her palm, she ran her hand all the way to the tip, brushing over the bulbous head before running her hand back down the hot skin.

"Uh," Paul moaned, shifting on his feet as his eyelids drifted closed.

An odd sense of power washed over her. Here they were, Paul completely at her mercy, his cock in her hand. It was quite thrilling. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed and his head leaned back slightly, the muscles in his body becoming rigid.

She rolled her hand up and down his cock, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that were slipping from his mouth.

When her fingers became coated with a fluid, she released him and brought them to her mouth. Paul's eyes opened and his dark irises fixed on her, no doubt waiting to see what she would do.

Keeping her eyes locked onto him, she opened her lips and let the tip of her tongue peek out to touch the ends of her fingers. The stickiness on her fingers made contact with her tongue and Paul let out a deep groan.

Before she had time to process what he tasted like, Paul had pulled her underwear from her body and picked her up, sitting back down on the bed with her settled in his lap, her knees either side of his hips as he kissed her like a man possessed.

His mouth slanted over hers, caressing her in the sweetest way as his hands grasped at her back.

Breathing hard, he pulled away and brushed her hair from her face, his hands stroking her cheeks.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

Rachel felt the tip of his erection graze her thigh. "I think I have _some_ idea," she teased, shifting slightly so he moved closer to where she really wanted him.

"Fuck," he hissed, kissing her again as if his life depended on it.

He leaned forward slightly and Rachel clung to him, worried she was going to fall until one of his arms wrapped around her securely.

In seconds, they were back to their previous position and Paul had a condom in his hand.

She took the packet from him, her heart beating erratically in her chest. She opened it up and took the condom, letting the package fall somewhere to the floor.

When she reached between them and grasped the base of Paul's cock with one hand, his nostrils flared. When she rolled the condom onto him, he cursed. And when she kissed him, he groaned.

His fingers went between her legs and they glided between her folds, delight sparking in his eyes when he found her wet and ready for him.

He held himself at her entrance, his eyes locking onto hers. The hand on her back softly stroked her skin in an intimate gesture.

Rachel pressed her lips against his as she reached down and guided him into her wet heat.

Their foreheads rested together and Paul blew out a breath, the hot air fanning over her face.

"Even better than I imagined," he breathed.

Rachel opened her eyes to find him staring deeply into hers.

"You've imagined this?" He was big. And thick. And better than anyone else she had been with -granted, her experience was limited, but still.

"I'm pretty sure I thought about this every single day of my teenage years."

She giggled. He groaned.

"Well no more imagining," she whispered, kissing his jaw. "Not when you've got me here… in your arms… willing."

One of his large hands threaded through her inky black hair and he pushed their faces together, kissing her intensely as he used his hand around her back to raise her up slightly before bringing her back down.

_Oh, Lord_. He brushed her walls in all the right ways. His cock stretching her as her body moulded to him.

After a few thrusts, Paul turned them and laid Rachel down on the bed whilst he got to his knees. He drew her thighs on top of his and wrapped her legs around his waist.

As his thrusts resumed, Rachel let her hands trail down his abs, her fingernails digging into his skin when he lifted her slightly, changing the angle.

"Oh!" It was like nothing she had ever experience before. Her hands left his body and she buried them in the pillows next to her, her head lolling back as her body tingled.

Paul watched her with hooded eyes. In… out… in… out. It was steady and deep and toe-curlingly good.

She felt it start. In the pit of her stomach, like it always did. A small flame that would begin to burn bright.

Paul must have felt it too. Must have heard the change in her breathing. Seen the way her eyes darkened and she grasped the sheets harder.

He pulled out and just as she was about to complain, his hot breath fanned against her moist centre.

"I need to taste you," he whispered against her. He didn't wait for her permission. He didn't wait for her instruction. He just wrapped her legs around his back and gave one slow, languid lick up her centre.

Rachel's back arched and she buried her fingers in his hair, urging him closer to her.

"Paul." It came out like a prayer. Her face was contorted in pleasure as he tasted her, his tongue probing deep into her, a groan falling from his own lips.

"Heaven. Pure. Fucking. Heaven," he choked out, going straight back to her pussy.

Rachel cried out in ecstasy as the pressure in her stomach increased and the heat between her legs built upwards, bursting into a crescendo as her whole body went rigid. She was still panting when Paul crawled back up her body, leaving kisses as he went. He cupped her face in his hands, kissed her passionately and then got to his knees again, bringing Rachel with him.

He sat her on his knees, legs around his waist and sunk her onto his cock, lifting her off again before repeating the process over and over again.

Rachel clutched his hair in her hands, and buried her face in her neck, trying to silence her cries of pleasure as her clit throbbed and once again, the coil in her stomach began to tighten.

"So hot," Paul mumbled against her neck.

"Oh, Paul." Rachel put her forehead against his. "I'm-I'm…"

"Yes," Paul hissed, drawing out the 's'. "That's it, baby."

He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth.

That's what started the catalyst and sent Rachel careening over the edge. She grasped onto Paul and just let herself _feel_. His arms around her. His strong thighs under hers. His hot breath on her face.

"God, Rach!" Paul shouted, his body shaking as his hips thrust up into her, deeper than he had before.

His body tensed and Rachel felt her whole body go lax, her limbs heavy.

With tender eyes, Paul cradled her gently in his arms and laid her down on the bed. He pushed her hair from her face and kissed her nose. Then he left the bed and disposed on the condom in her en-suite.

Rachel watched his naked backside, her eyelids heavy. She followed his body until he came back and got into bed, pulling Rachel next to him.

His arm wrapped around her as she laid her head on his chest, his heart beating wildly in her ear.

A comfortable silence blanketed the room, Paul's fingers tracing invisible lines on her skin.

After a few minutes, Rachel lifted her head to look at her lover. "This changes everything."

He smiled. "Not for me."

Rachel quirked her eyebrow, wanting him to explain.

The hand that had been behind his head, came around and cupped her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek before he took her hand in his and placed it on his chest, over his heart.

"This has belonged to you since the day you came back from MIT." Her heart sped up at his declaration. "You walked into the clubhouse, wearing those ripped jeans and that black t-shirt looking good enough to eat and you cussed your brother out for not having any food available." She couldn't quite believe he remembered it. "You looked so beautiful and you weren't at all fazed by all of us stood there, looking at you wondering what the hell was going on." She remembered seeing their eyes on her. She'd hardly recognised most of the men in there. They'd all grown, cut their hair, bulked out and gotten tattoos. "And then you ran a hand through your hair and said you needed a drink." It had been a long drive and her brother knew she was coming, she thought he might have made something for her to eat but no. "You've had my heart since then, Rachel."

Her words were so honest and his eyes sincere. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against his lips before laying her head on his chest.

He had her heart too… but she wouldn't tell him that just yet. Just like her body, he'd have to work for it.

**I hope you all enjoyed part two of the Grease Stains Series.**

**Thanks for moviequeen51 for pre-reading.**

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Rachel watched him from across the bar. He ran his fingers over the condensation of the glass before he picked it up and took a sip. Anyone who didn't know him would mistake it for alcohol. But it wasn't. Coke was his drink of choice. He'd never touched alcohol. Didn't like it. She found it slightly amusing. He could put a bullet in the brain of someone no problem but ask the man to drink some whisky and he'd turn his face up in disgust and cuss you out.

She thought she'd been inconspicuous with her staring but obviously not because he turned to her and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

Rachel rubbed her thighs together before she sauntered over to him, leaning against the bar.

His eyes raked over her but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She never felt uncomfortable with him. And if she did… well it was always a good kind of uncomfortable. The kind that makes you hot one second but caused goosebumps to rise across your skin the next. The kind that sends tingles through your body. The kind that makes your heart beat a little bit faster.

"Can I help you with something?" His voice was teasing, his wood coloured eyes glinting under the lights of the bar.

Rachel felt her lips turn upwards in a smile. "Just browsing."

"What exactly are you browsing?" he asked as his hand crept closer to hers on the bar.

Rachel bit her lip and looked away.

"Don't play coy now, it was just getting interesting."

"You're an ass, Lahote."

Paul threw his head back and laughed; a deep chuckle that had her stomach churning and her hands itching to hold him.

Silence enveloped them as Paul turned on his stool and looked out on the party that was happening.

"Who'd have thought?" He started. "Lions and Wolves working together?"

It did seem surreal. This rivalry that had lasted for years was now completely forgotten thanks to the Volturi. They had become united by a common enemy.

"I don't think it's a bad thing," she confided. She watched as her brother gave Nessie a smirk as they danced. The younger girl turning in his arms so her back was against his chest. Jake put his lips to her neck and Nessie reached back, her hands gliding through his black hair as his hands dipped down her body to her hips.

"It can only be a good thing if we take that fucker down." Aro Volturi was dangerous and a force to be reckoned with. But neither her brother nor Edward were going to let him get away with what he was doing. Drugs and guns were one thing but young girls? That was a whole other ballpark.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she asked, aware of the vulnerability that crept into her voice.

"Not worried about me, are you?"

Rachel just smiled.

"I'm always careful," he told her, turning to give her just the briefest of glimpses before he twisted back to face the party.

"Good," she said quietly. "Because if you got injured because you were reckless, I'd be pissed." She moved closer to him, their arms brushing.

"Careful, Rachel," he muttered quietly. "You're giving me the impression you might actually like me."

She turned her body towards him and took another step closer. One of her hands went to the grey t-shirt he wore. She lay her palm flat against his muscled chest and felt the heat of his body radiating through the material.

"Don't," Paul said gently. "Don't do it if you're not interested, Rach." Paul had always made his interest in her clear.

Her other hand came up and she let her fingers rest on the nape of his neck, gently threading them through his short black hair.

"I'm interested, Paul."

He let out a snort. "You've done a wonderful job of hiding it."

Rachel leaned in close and Paul lowered his head so she didn't have to reach far. "I couldn't just give you my body, could I? I wanted you to work for it." She pulled back to see Paul staring at her, mouth open and eyes wide. It made her giggle.

"Come on," she told him quietly. She took one of his hands in both of hers and led him away from the party and towards the large clubhouse.

When he didn't resist, she felt her heart skip a beat. She'd made him work for this moment, not wanting to jump straight into bed with him despite what her body said. She wanted to be sure. She knew she was a 'hot commodity'; at least that what some of the boys at MIT had said when they found out she was sister to _the_ Jacob Black. That's why they had wanted to sleep with her. And yes, it may have been silly or stupid to make him wait this long, acting like she didn't care but she just wanted to protect herself. The idea of getting her heart broke terrified her. And she had no doubt in her mind that Paul could do that to her if he really wanted.

The walk to her room in the clubhouse was short and in no time at all, Paul was sat on the bed as he watched Rachel shut the door behind her.

She turned and leaned on it, hands behind her back as Paul's dark eyes bore in hers.

"Come here." It was a simple command, but his voice sent tingles through her body.

She walked over to him, liking the fact that he had to look up at her, his face perfectly level with her chest.

He gently took her hands in his and soothed his fingers over her knuckles, tilting his head so he could look at her.

"I've waited a long time for this," he told her. His voice caused more tingles to spread across her skin.

"I know but I wanted to make sure …" She suddenly wanted him to understand. She wanted him to know that she had spent the last year and a half craving him but needing to protect herself.

"Shh," he whispered, his voice kind. "You don't have to explain. I'm just glad you're here."

Rachel smiled. "Me too."

He released one of her hands and brought it to her face, his thumb stroking over her cheek before he let it wander across her lips.

Rachel let out a whimper.

Paul let his fingers caress her chin before he tilted his head and pulled her closer, their lips finally meeting in the middle.

His lips were soft and tentative. He gave her a small peck before pulling back slightly, allowing her the option of stopping.

But Rachel wouldn't let him go far, she pressed her lips to his more forcefully as she let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck, holding him place. When her fingers pulled on his hair, Paul lost it.

His tongue parted her lips and thrust itself into her mouth as his hands grasped her waist and she was lifted from the floor, a squeal leaving her lips before he situated her above him, her thighs either side of his legs on the soft bed.

His hands returned to her back and he wrapped them tightly around her, pressing their bodies together.

They kissed passionately; their heads angling towards one another, tongues touching and breaths coming out in pants.

When Paul left her lips and let his mouth trail over her chin and down her neck, Rachel's head drop back and she clutched at him. She was on fire. Who knew he could have this effect on her body? She didn't. She suspected but dear Lord, experiencing it in person was something completely different.

His lips were so soft as they touched her caramel skin and his tongue was gentle as he tasted her pulse point, neck and collar bone.

Paul dipped his head and let his tongue taste the skin in between her breasts before he lifted his head to look at her, his fingers lightly pulling on the edge of her t-shirt.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

Paul lifted the garment from the bottom, peeling it away from her body until it was over her head and he discarded it on the floor.

His hungry eyes roved over the top half of her body and Rachel was so grateful she had decided to buy some new underwear. It was simple black lace and God it felt good against her skin.

A smile fell over Paul's lips and his hands came up and touched the sides of her bra, his fingers almost reverently stroking over the material.

His eyes look upwards at her and Rachel bit her lip, her eyes dark as she watched him place a kiss in between her breasts.

His hands slipped to her back and felt them find the hook of the bra.

When he looked at her, she nodded.

He unclasped the bra with practised ease and Rachel used her hands to pull the straps down her arms and then pull the material away from her skin, bearing her breasts to Paul.

His eyes went to her nipples straight away; two circular mocha tips nestled on caramel skin.

He let out a groan and then placed his lips on her, just above her nipple.

Rachel's head fell back and she grasped his bicep with one hand, a desperate attempt to ground herself.

She thought he would kiss her, lick her, take her pebbling nipple in his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. But he didn't. He turned his face slightly and kissed the exact same spot above her other breasts, his eyes on her face the entire time, watching how she reacted to him.

She let out a shuddering moan and when he didn't move, she looked down at him.

"More?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

"More."

His lips went back to the same spot. His tongue reached out and the tip touched her skin before he slid it down, swirling it around her nipple, avoiding the peak until she tugged at his hair.

She felt his smile against her breast and then her nipple was in his warm mouth, his tongue circling the rapidly hardening peak as his other hand grasped her free breast and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Rachel moaned and ground down onto him.

"Yes," she hissed, her clit beginning to throb.

He pulled away and blew a breath across her now wet nipple, goosebumps rising across her skin as pleasure surged through her veins. She reached behind him and grasped his t-shirt in her hands, frantically pulling it off so they could be skin to skin.

When her nipples met his bare, hard chest, Rachel moaned. Briefly, Paul captured her lips with his, before he placed his hands on her lips and lifted her and put her back on her feet.

Rachel was going to complain until Paul got to his feet too. He kissed her deeper this time, his lips slanting over hers, stealing her breath as his hands simultaneously left fire and goosebumps in their wake. His hands left her hips and he took the two fleshy globes of her backside in his hands and squeezed.

"I love your body," he whispered against her lips.

"You've not seen it all yet."

Paul gave her such a smirk she debated dropping to her knees in front of him right there and then, pulling his jeans down with her and taking his (what appeared to be) substantial erection in her mouth. But his fingers went to the jeans she had been wearing and he unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, kneeling as he did.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and glanced up, watching her watch him. Slowly, he pulled her jeans from her, helping her to not only step out of them but her shoes as well.

She was left in nothing but her black lace panties.

Lightly, his pointer finger traced the detailing on her underwear, hard enough that she could feel him but light enough that she didn't get the pressure she craved.

"Did you buy these for me?"

"Yes."

His nose ran over her thigh, her skin flaring to life. His hands went to her ass where he took two handfuls, squeezing the skin before returning them to her legs.

"I'm honoured," he breathed against her skin and it took her a second to realise what he was talking about.

Before she could think of a snarky response, Paul's nose was pressed against the lace of her underwear and he was breathing deeply, his breath fluttering across her skin as he did. Her head spun and her toes curled into the carpet.

With a swiftness she didn't realise he possessed, Paul stood to his full height and stripped himself of his t-shirt, jeans, sock and shoes.

Rachel's eyes went to his black boxers. She could see the outline of his cock… and God was it magnificent.

"See something you like?" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice but she ignored it, her attention entirely focused on the appendage encased in dark cotton underwear that was directly in front of her.

Rachel touched his abs with one hand as the other gently felt the length of him through his underwear, lightly running her hand up his length before the ran her thumb over the tip.

Paul let out the smallest of moans and his hands gripped her hips.

Rachel slid both hands around to his back and she pushed the material from his hips and her eyes went wide when his cock sprang free. It was thick and large. Now, cocks in generally weren't pretty, but there was something about Pauls. Maybe it was the way it stretched from his body? Maybe it was the way the taut skin shifted over the length? Or maybe it was simply the fact that it belonged to _him_.

She started at the base, grasping it gently in her palm, she ran her hand all the way to the tip, brushing over the bulbous head before running her hand back down the hot skin.

"Uh," Paul moaned, shifting on his feet as his eyelids drifted closed.

An odd sense of power washed over her. Here they were, Paul completely at her mercy, his cock in her hand. It was quite thrilling. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed and his head leaned back slightly, the muscles in his body becoming rigid.

She rolled her hand up and down his cock, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that were slipping from his mouth.

When her fingers became coated with a fluid, she released him and brought them to her mouth. Paul's eyes opened and his dark irises fixed on her, no doubt waiting to see what she would do.

Keeping her eyes locked onto him, she opened her lips and let the tip of her tongue peek out to touch the ends of her fingers. The stickiness on her fingers made contact with her tongue and Paul let out a deep groan.

Before she had time to process what he tasted like, Paul had pulled her underwear from her body and picked her up, sitting back down on the bed with her settled in his lap, her knees either side of his hips as he kissed her like a man possessed.

His mouth slanted over hers, caressing her in the sweetest way as his hands grasped at her back.

Breathing hard, he pulled away and brushed her hair from her face, his hands stroking her cheeks.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

Rachel felt the tip of his erection graze her thigh. "I think I have _some_ idea," she teased, shifting slightly so he moved closer to where she really wanted him.

"Fuck," he hissed, kissing her again as if his life depended on it.

He leaned forward slightly and Rachel clung to him, worried she was going to fall until one of his arms wrapped around her securely.

In seconds, they were back to their previous position and Paul had a condom in his hand.

She took the packet from him, her heart beating erratically in her chest. She opened it up and took the condom, letting the package fall somewhere to the floor.

When she reached between them and grasped the base of Paul's cock with one hand, his nostrils flared. When she rolled the condom onto him, he cursed. And when she kissed him, he groaned.

His fingers went between her legs and they glided between her folds, delight sparking in his eyes when he found her wet and ready for him.

He held himself at her entrance, his eyes locking onto hers. The hand on her back softly stroked her skin in an intimate gesture.

Rachel pressed her lips against his as she reached down and guided him into her wet heat.

Their foreheads rested together and Paul blew out a breath, the hot air fanning over her face.

"Even better than I imagined," he breathed.

Rachel opened her eyes to find him staring deeply into hers.

"You've imagined this?" He was big. And thick. And better than anyone else she had been with -granted, her experience was limited, but still.

"I'm pretty sure I thought about this every single day of my teenage years."

She giggled. He groaned.

"Well no more imagining," she whispered, kissing his jaw. "Not when you've got me here… in your arms… willing."

One of his large hands threaded through her inky black hair and he pushed their faces together, kissing her intensely as he used his hand around her back to raise her up slightly before bringing her back down.

_Oh, Lord_. He brushed her walls in all the right ways. His cock stretching her as her body moulded to him.

After a few thrusts, Paul turned them and laid Rachel down on the bed whilst he got to his knees. He drew her thighs on top of his and wrapped her legs around his waist.

As his thrusts resumed, Rachel let her hands trail down his abs, her fingernails digging into his skin when he lifted her slightly, changing the angle.

"Oh!" It was like nothing she had ever experience before. Her hands left his body and she buried them in the pillows next to her, her head lolling back as her body tingled.

Paul watched her with hooded eyes. In… out… in… out. It was steady and deep and toe-curlingly good.

She felt it start. In the pit of her stomach, like it always did. A small flame that would begin to burn bright.

Paul must have felt it too. Must have heard the change in her breathing. Seen the way her eyes darkened and she grasped the sheets harder.

He pulled out and just as she was about to complain, his hot breath fanned against her moist centre.

"I need to taste you," he whispered against her. He didn't wait for her permission. He didn't wait for her instruction. He just wrapped her legs around his back and gave one slow, languid lick up her centre.

Rachel's back arched and she buried her fingers in his hair, urging him closer to her.

"Paul." It came out like a prayer. Her face was contorted in pleasure as he tasted her, his tongue probing deep into her, a groan falling from his own lips.

"Heaven. Pure. Fucking. Heaven," he choked out, going straight back to her pussy.

Rachel cried out in ecstasy as the pressure in her stomach increased and the heat between her legs built upwards, bursting into a crescendo as her whole body went rigid. She was still panting when Paul crawled back up her body, leaving kisses as he went. He cupped her face in his hands, kissed her passionately and then got to his knees again, bringing Rachel with him.

He sat her on his knees, legs around his waist and sunk her onto his cock, lifting her off again before repeating the process over and over again.

Rachel clutched his hair in her hands, and buried her face in her neck, trying to silence her cries of pleasure as her clit throbbed and once again, the coil in her stomach began to tighten.

"So hot," Paul mumbled against her neck.

"Oh, Paul." Rachel put her forehead against his. "I'm-I'm…"

"Yes," Paul hissed, drawing out the 's'. "That's it, baby."

He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth.

That's what started the catalyst and sent Rachel careening over the edge. She grasped onto Paul and just let herself _feel_. His arms around her. His strong thighs under hers. His hot breath on her face.

"God, Rach!" Paul shouted, his body shaking as his hips thrust up into her, deeper than he had before.

His body tensed and Rachel felt her whole body go lax, her limbs heavy.

With tender eyes, Paul cradled her gently in his arms and laid her down on the bed. He pushed her hair from her face and kissed her nose. Then he left the bed and disposed on the condom in her en-suite.

Rachel watched his naked backside, her eyelids heavy. She followed his body until he came back and got into bed, pulling Rachel next to him.

His arm wrapped around her as she laid her head on his chest, his heart beating wildly in her ear.

A comfortable silence blanketed the room, Paul's fingers tracing invisible lines on her skin.

After a few minutes, Rachel lifted her head to look at her lover. "This changes everything."

He smiled. "Not for me."

Rachel quirked her eyebrow, wanting him to explain.

The hand that had been behind his head, came around and cupped her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek before he took her hand in his and placed it on his chest, over his heart.

"This has belonged to you since the day you came back from MIT." Her heart sped up at his declaration. "You walked into the clubhouse, wearing those ripped jeans and that black t-shirt looking good enough to eat and you cussed your brother out for not having any food available." She couldn't quite believe he remembered it. "You looked so beautiful and you weren't at all fazed by all of us stood there, looking at you wondering what the hell was going on." She remembered seeing their eyes on her. She'd hardly recognised most of the men in there. They'd all grown, cut their hair, bulked out and gotten tattoos. "And then you ran a hand through your hair and said you needed a drink." It had been a long drive and her brother knew she was coming, she thought he might have made something for her to eat but no. "You've had my heart since then, Rachel."

Her words were so honest and his eyes sincere. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against his lips before laying her head on his chest.

He had her heart too… but she wouldn't tell him that just yet. Just like her body, he'd have to work for it.

**I hope you all enjoyed part two of the Grease Stains Series.**


End file.
